Fighting Only Brings Pain
by GLowStick
Summary: PG for now may eventually become PG-13. Serena is a gundam pilot blah blah blah see first chappie for full sumery
1. Summery

All Serena Tskino ever wanted was to be a normal girl. Fate did not allow her that simple pleasure. Even as a small child it became obvious that the favour of the Gods was not with her.  
  
Now an adult and attending a wealthy private university, she is still the does her doctors bidding. A student by day and a faceless assasain by night, she is still a pawn. As Serena lies awake in her bed a night she fights her own inner battles. Believing the only thing she is capable of is killing.  
  
Even her having a boyfriend is just a ploy to trike her teachers and 'friends' into believing that she is normal.  
  
Now she has once again been pulled into a war against her will. Serena must protect the one person she despises the most; herself. To do this she must learn for the first time in her life to truly trust in someone.  
  
With the help of her twin brother and his daughter she tries to become the person she always wanted to be and wiol bever be. Because she will never trust anyone again or will she? 


	2. One Cold Night She Fought

One cold winters night she fought. Not a physical battle but one inside of herself. For the fourth time that month she awoke in a cold sweat.  
  
"Wha happen.?" her roommate Duo asked the darkness of the room, "Shinigami will. Ow. too early in the morning."  
  
"Shut up Duo." Serena looked at her hands. They had already killed so many what was one more life.. "Hn. I need a break from missions."  
  
"So email the doctors and tell them that you need a break."  
  
"Oh yes that will go over well!" Serena said sarcastically. "I can see the message now: Dr. R, I need a break from missions for awhile so please stop emailing them to me. Thank you. ~MoonWind. Yes Duo that's what I'll do!"  
  
"Dum spiro spera, Sere-chan."  
  
"Spera?"  
  
"Yes hope."  
  
Duo smiled as he leaned in for a kiss. Then was rudely interrupted. 


	3. Beauty

Fighting Only Brings Pain  
  
Chapter 2 By GLow  
  
Serena swore underneath her breath, "Fuck! Goddamn laptop!!"  
  
She opened the laptop and went to check her email. No one would suspect a gundam pilot of having a regular email account for her missions. That's what made it so secure. 'Yahoo is a blessing.' She thought to herself.  
  
She logged on with an innocent enough screen name: IamAGundamPilot@yahoo.com. It was so obvious that no one would suspect it. When the page finished loading she found that, sure enough, she had an email waiting for her.  
  
MoonWind; Destroy the OZ base at Mount Vesuvius. Go alone. Trust no one. ~Dr. R  
  
'Hn. Why am I not surprised?' She sighed. 'I'm always fighting there's never any time to rest.' She was shaken from her thoughts by Duo lightly caressing her neck with his lips*{1}. She breathed and slightly tilted her head up to catch his mouth with hers.  
  
Duo pulled apart from her and said, "Not now Sere-Chan, we're going to be late. again."  
  
"Crapmuffins*{2}"  
  
She quickly grabbed a pair of jeans, of course they were diesel; the doctors were not happy about that but her excuse was that she was at a wealthy school so she had to look wealthy! A Prada top soon followed the jeans, as did a pair of black stilettos and a black Kate Spade mini backpack.  
  
Duo was much simpler in getting dresses; he wore a black shirt, black pants, black silk boxers, black wifebeater, black socks, black shoes and a priest's collar.  
  
When they finished getting dressed they both smiled at each other and then ran to get to math on time. Even with running at top speed, which for a gundam pilot is pretty damn fast, they were still late. They ran into the classroom right when Mr. Anson started to take the attendance.  
  
"Serena. Duo. Why are you late.. Again?"  
  
The class bitch had to lean over to her best friend at that moment and say, "They were probably fucking!"  
  
"Naw! Serena's too prude."  
  
They both laughed and received glares from most everyone that heard them say those things about Duo and Serena.  
  
Serena simply ignored them and said to Mr. Anson, "I'm sorry. I overslept."  
  
"Don't you have an alarm clock?"  
  
"I slept through it."  
  
"Doesn't Duo have an alarm clock?"  
  
"I slept through that one too."  
  
"Couldn't he wake you up then?"  
  
"Err Mr. Anson?"  
  
"Yes, Duo?"  
  
"The last time I tried to wake up Serena I received a black eye."  
  
"Oh. Well then use more alarms. And come to my class on time or else!!!"  
  
"Hai, Mr. Anson," the couple said to the teacher whilst smiling at each other.  
  
The tall teacher turned to the green blackboard, "As I was saying, the Pathagreum Theorem what is the formula?"  
  
As if on a cue, Mina Aino's hand was in the air. "Leg one squared plus leg two squared equals leg three squared."  
  
"Very good Mina, extra help has paid off I can see."  
  
"Arg. He always compliements them on a right answer but never us!"  
  
At that comment Mr. Anson replied, "That's because you DON'T answer the problems correctly! Now, if I hear anymore 'comments' from you, I will give you both a detention. Is that clear Madison and Relena?"  
  
Needless to say Relena threw a bitchy fit, as Madison asked a very stupid question:  
  
"Which side of the triangle is the hypotenuse*{3}?"  
  
Mr. Anson sweat-dropped, "The longest side of the triangle, Miss Hommel, the longest side."  
  
*{1} I hate this word! Lips. its so weird and icky! *{2} LOL to Tabitha and Chelsea!! MUFFIN MAN!! *{3} This really happen. In math in 8th grade Madison (CHUTNEY lol Bek) Hommel really asked during the TEST, after we went over the unit for a MONTH, 'which side of the triangle is the hypotenuse?' She's so stupid! 


End file.
